A New Beginning
by ZenoTheManager
Summary: The rise of the lost, the fall of the found. Lightning will return with its normal sound. Lost in the gems, the lost god will rise. The shattered man, will returned to life. Question and answers, lost upon man. Mobian and animal, will split once again. It begins with a blessing, one simple yet true, to begrudging lead to the prophecies hue.
1. Prologue

_An excerpt from Darkling Codex, detailing one explorers venture to the planet of Mobius, year 5078._

Mobius. A world filled with animals, humans, and humanoid animals. None have truly come to know what had caused all of these to come into a wonderful harmony together, but nonetheless, it occured. Man accepted the humanoid, taking the shape of many of the creatures it knew, but also taking the form of itself.

Man was curious.

Mobian was curious.

Together they lived in peace, until they attacked.

All of man was not united, quite far from it. The sect of Mobians that had melded with man, were wiped, as were the man that united themselves with the mobians, in the city lost to time itself. Thousands of years passed, and this event was long lost to history, and man and mobian come together once more.

But the cult did not forget, the cult endured.

They experimented, played with nature, dabbled in magic, and touched life itself.

Eventually of course, they succeeded in their goal, when a massacre beyond what they could imagine took place. No one knows why this massacre occurred, or why the mobian turned on their friends, but what mattered to history, is that it occurred at the wrong time and the wrong place.

Or perhaps, the right place at the right time. This was all up to what one viewed as good or bad, which has been a highly debated topic since the massacre of The Infinity. Nonetheless, this event was quite important, but what preceded the massacre has been deemed unimportant to those outside of the sect of mobians who survived the massacre.

A prophecy seemed to have been uncovered following the massacre, by the great prophets of the Inner Mountain, located near the lost city.

"The rise of the lost, the fall of the found. Lightning will return with its normal sound. Lost in the gems, the lost god will rise. The shattered man, will returned to life. Question and answers, lost upon man. Mobian and animal, will split once again. It begins with a blessing, one simple yet true, to begrudging lead to the prophecies hue."

Many scholars argued upon this prophecy for five years, not realizing it had anything to do with the massacre that had taken place. Nonetheless, as my research indicates, this will be the year of the prophecy.

May Chaos have mercy on those who doth not follow her.


	2. A New Beginning

"You had a younger sister?" My squirrel friend asked incredulously and I couldn't help but glance over at him with irritated eyes. We were in a coffee shop waiting for his girlfriend and our coffee. I hadn't really wanted to come here, but I owed not only Jaxson a lot, but his girlfriend as well. I looked around the shop, tapping my foot, and recognized that it was a small place. It didn't really have much in it, just 5 wooden tables and three booths. There also wasn't much decoration in the place, but that was fixed by the smell of coffee. As small as it was though, it was the best coffee shop in this kingdom.

"Yeah, she died about five years back." I told him. I wasn't exactly sure how he had figured out my past, but I suppose the past is always meant to return. I looked at him, his eyes wide with questions. I knew that it meant I wasn't going to be able to bullshit my way out of this conversation.

"What did she look like?" He asked quickly. It was painful to remember what she looked like, the last image I had of her was...well I decided not to think about that tragic day.

"She was a pink hedgehog." I told him simply, I didn't want to go into detail. He noticed this, and closed hisouth quickly, instead focusing on the baristas making our coffee. I was now 22 and he was 18 but that little squirrel always had a ton of energy I didn't want, especially now. I was extremely tired, last night I had one of the three nightmares that had never left me alone since that day 5 years ago. This particular nightmare was the worst of them though, it filled me with guilt and regret.

What was the nightmare?

Blackness engulfed the world around me as I was brought to the apartment I had been to so many times. This was the apartment where everything had gone wrong, where the world had changed forever. I walked past four bodies, bodies I didn't bother to look at. I already knew who they were after all. The only living thing in the small walkway, was a pink hedgehog curled up and whimpering by the door. A huge bloodied hammer, with knives forged in, was sitting next to her.

"How could you do this!" Another voice screamed, this was Sonia. The dark pink hedgehog's face was twisted in pain. How could this have happened, he had probably asked herself.

It was my fault, indirectly. Sorry.

"You will die today." My evil sister sung in a voice that could only be described as pure evil. She stood up, grabbed her hammer then looked to the bodies littered outside of the apartment complex. That was where Sonia was, looking over all of the people she had called her friends that were no longer in this world.

"No...no...please don't." Sonia pleaded trying to back up but was blocked by a tree, painted red by the blood. Amy stalked closer with a demonic grin on her face.

"Oh Trust me Sonia, it will only hurt as much if you were being ripped to shreds." She cackled, laughing maniacally.

"Please Amy, d-d-don't d-d-do th-this'" Sonia pleaded, extremely scared. Amy stalked her with the bladed hammer. Sonia bit her lip, what could she possibly do?

"Oh my brother will now know the pain of a broken heart and body." She said then swung down. Sonia jumped back, starting to spin into a tornado-like object, but almost like she could control speed herself, Amy was already there. "Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow!"

With that her blades hammer pierced Sonia's body, thus ending her story.a

*End Nightmare*

"Just like Amy, that pink hedgehog that always followed Sonic?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. As much as I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to think about those nightmares even more.

"No, they looked different, they only shared color." I told him simply, shrugging my shoulders and trying to make the lie as believable as possible but he just continued to talk. It seemed he was never satisfied.

"Oh you knew Sonic didn't you? Did you ever meet Amy?" He asked me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"No, I only heard about her in passing." I told him a little too coldly, and he became quiet. I really didn't care what he thought about my harshness however, sometimes lies are better than the truth.

"Oh." He muttered quietly, sensing my irritation growing. "I heard she disappeared after Sonic and his friends died."

"Who cares? That happened a long time ago." I snapped, irritated beyond belief. He looked at me quizfully, he was probably wondering why I was getting so pissed off about people I barely knew. I had told everyone I had only briefly worked with Sonic. "Sorry, I just had a nightmare last night. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, it's ok." He perked back up, his curiosity gone. Then Sally Acorn, princess of the kingdom of Knotsville, also girlfriend to Jaxson and my closest friend, walked into the shop.

"Yo Sally." I called her over to where we were standing. She came over quickly and kissed Jaxson then came over and hugged me...I hated when people hugged me. Ever since the whole incident five years ago, I couldn't stand for anyone touching mw. "C'mon Sally, you know I don't like that."

"Well I'm sorry Zin," She started wagging her finger at me, even though she was a year younger than me she was more of the mom in our group...well before Jaxson and her got together. "You always look like you need a hug, especially today."

"Yeah, yeah." I winced, she was the only other person on the planet who knew the true story of what had happened all those years ago. Shadow had forgotten due to some freak lightning bolt frying his short term memory of that day...whoops. I wonder who could have done that?

"Order 11, ready!" The rabbit at the counter called.

"That's us, I'll grab the drinks and we can go chill." I told them, Sally began to look relieved. She was always happier when I actually tried to interact with the world myself.

I walked over to the counter, not even paying attention to where I was going, which caused me to slam right into someone. It was a fox, with black and gold coloring, and a slim yet athletic frame. He had been holding two coffees, but those were now all over him.

"Shit sorry, I was just thinking and I wasn't-"

"It's ok, don't worry about it." He said waving his hands. I quickly grabbed a few napkins from the table near me and began handing them to him. He was wearing pretty nice clothes, a blue hoodie, white pants, and red shoes. He also had a sword on his back in a sheathe, was he a hero of some kind?

"At least let me buy you another coffee, to make up for the two I spilled." I pleaded and he just sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that was the last of me and my friends spending money for the week."

"Hey no problem, that was my bad anyway. What kind of coffee did you have?" I questioned as we walked up to the counter.

"Vanilla, cinnamon, and mint for my friend then just black for me." He said, looking at the menu.

"That's an odd choice for the…" I said then gritted my teeth. That specific flavor choice was one my sister had ordered time and time again. "Say who are you with?"

"Just a friend of mine, we try our best to fight the crime in the kingdom. Her name's Alex Lavender, would you like to meet her?"

"Sure, how about you come to the Festival Park with me and my friends, maybe we can become aquatinted." I suggested. Even if it was my sister, I had to be sure.

"Sure, I don't think she'd mind at all." He smiled. I then noticed the oddest thing about him. He had a red eye and a blue eye, which wasn't normal at all.

"Well, then, let's go shall we?" I questioned, grabbing the three drinks for my friends and I, and walking over to them.

I had a bad feeling about this, but as I had said before, the past always had a way of returning. That's just how these things always have been.

If only I could have had the new beginning I had wanted, without the skeletons in my closet.

_be sure to favorite and follow for more_


	3. Alex Lavender

"You know, I never caught your name." I said, glancing at the fox dressed in red, white, and blue. I found the color scheme ridiculous, but he seemed content enough with it so I didn't bother to question it.

"Aura, My name is Aura Sharp." He said in a matter of fact tone as we exited the cafe and entered the beautiful city of knothole. What had once been a village some years ago, had now become a thriving metropolis. With paved streets, high trees that competed with the very buildings around them, and the beautiful blue sky that lingered above it all.

It was a place of beauty to me, a place that had come to call me down.

"Aura? Interesting name." I spoke as we turned onto the small sidewalk as various cars flew past us. We were headed somewhere, Aura had said, to meet a woman he had simply described as Alex Lavender.

"I quite like it myself. You haven't told me your name though." He pointed out as we crossed a street.

"Zinex. Just Zinex." I spoke, feeling a slightly pain in my right leg.

"You must be someone important than Zinex, if you're traveling with the princess." He said, glancing back at Jaxson and Sally, who were holding hands and walking some ways behind us.

"More like their personal guard on days where they want to do this." I muttered, shaking my head and looking in front of us. I noticed we were heading in the direction of Fushia park, a huge call back to the days this place was a village. It features the city headquarters and a bunch of old homes that had been here since the beginning of the settlement.

"Wow…you must be powerful then." He spoke, his eyes changing color to yellow and widening. How had he done that?

"I suppose." I shrugged, then glanced down to my black boots. The neon yellow energy traveling along the sides of each boot were obviously glowing, even in the bright sun. "Even so, no one is infallible."

"Really? Sometimes I think some heroes are just invincible." Aura spoke, smiling broadly at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not in the slightest. I met Sally because I had lost...a lot." I spoke, my voice dropping.

"I know how you feel. I lost...the love of my life and my family…" He said, twiddling his thumbs with a slight tear in his eye. "That's why I want to be a hero, to save the people I care about."

"Yeah, that's the original reason I wanted to be a hero too but...sometimes it never truly works out like that Aura." I took a deep breath, my mind wandering to my sister. Where was she? What was she doing? After all this time I figured I figured I would have heard something from her, anything, but I hadn't even heard a whisper of news. "I worry about my sister a lot, all I ever wanted to do for her was protect her from harm and I failed."

"What happened?" Aura asked hollowly, yet quickly.

"I-I think I hurt her. We had a rough childhood, and like I said I wanted to be a hero to protect her, but I think my absence hurt her more than I could ever comprehend. Loneliness does things to people." I stuttered, I did regret that day. I couldn't believe that I put me above her, I think that was the real reason that day had haunted me all this time. "I made a promise to myself never to hurt her, that no matter what she did I would always forgive her. I always forgave her, always. Now looking back at this, five years later, I think I could talk to her again."

"Why don't you?"

"I-I can't. I don't even know if I'd recognize her, I don't even know if she'd forgive me for the horror I put her through." I told him, guilt beginning to fill my voice. "Not to mention the fact that I don't even know where she is. She's somewhere in this world, probably hurting."

"Perhaps in a place you'd least expect." Another voice said from behind us. I turned around quickly, my instincts taking over as my mace reached out and pointed against the neck of whoever had approached us.

"Identify yourself." I said quickly, but as I looked at the person, my eyes widened. The pink quills, the eyes, the dead look on her face. This was my sister, the very person I had been talking about. Her clothes were different though, darker, built for battle. She had a long black jacket, one similar to mine, as well as a purple, neon bodysuit that looked to be made of metal. She looked older as well, with a scar over her right eye and on her left cheek.

"I don't think you have trouble recognizing me, do you Zinex?" She questioned boldly, but yet warrily.

"Alex! You know him?" Aura questioned in confusion as he went to her side.

"So this is what you've turned to?" I questioned, lowering my mace, but keeping my eyes locked with her.

"So it is." She shot back, as if challenging me.

"You're saving people now? That's new." I said, letting my mace detract back into a simple cylinder. I had no intention of fighting her, despite what she might try to do to me. I had learned my lesson this time.

"Not everyone can stay the same after all that time, unlike you perhaps." She fired back at me, glancing at Aura, then looking back at me.

"I suppose you're right…" I said, shaking my head then grinning slightly. "But its nice to see you though, especially nice to see you doing well."

"Ditto." She spoke, looking to Aura, who just seemed confused. "Did you find anything about that report of Angel Island falling?"

"Wait what?" I questioned, walking closer to them. Amy glared at me for a moment, but then closed her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be this dense. Do you pay attention to the news at all?"

"Not really, I've been busy as of late."

"Angel Island has been in a constant state of falling and rising, no one has been allowed in or out because of it, so no news has reached the main world besides that simple fact." Aura said, then smiled as he pulled out a tablet. "But I was able to get a communication through, and the protector of the Master Emerald said that there's something dire wrong with it."

"Something wrong with the Master Emerald? That isn't good at all." I commented and Amy nodded her head.

"Agreed, if that information got out to the public, it would most certainly spell doom for a lot of people. That emerald is a symbol of power." She explained, pulling out a tablet of her own. "So we need to get there and find a way to get there, and locate the source of the disturbance."

"I think I can be of assistance there." Another voice said from our right.

"Really, someone else?" I questioned in annoyance, but as I turned to look at who it was, I was absolutely baffled.


End file.
